S320 Heat
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, P. Reed is in the hot seat during a language lesson with Sato. Missing scene for Forgotten, Episode 20, season 3.


Title: S320 Heat Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG  
Summary: RS, P. Reed is in the hot seat during a language lesson with Sato. Missing scene for Forgotten, Episode 20, season 3.  
Notes: Mild spoilers for Forgotten, 3 pages. Written May 1, 2004. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
HEAT  
  
_Bridge  
_  
Ensign Hoshi Sato was burning with anger, but decided to use the energy constructively. She rose from the comm station and walked quickly to the Captain's chair to make her request.   
  
"Captain, Doctor Phlox is very short-handed right now. I request permission to help him with the Lieutenant," she said firmly. This not only got the Captain's attention, but she also noticed Mayweather turning his head toward her voice.   
  
At Archer's skeptical expression, she quickly added, "I dealt with hyperthermia in Brazil. I have practical experience that could help."  
  
"Very well, Ensign, you can take the next hour to help in sick bay. I expect you back at your station after that."  
  
"Thank you, sir," responded Sato as she threw a glance to Mayweather. He winked at her quickly and sat back in relief. Then he smiled. Considering the expression on Sato's face, Reed had yet to feel the real heat  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
_Sickbay_  
  
"Hoshi, what brings you to sickbay? You've not found some hidden injuries, I hope," said Phlox cheerfully as he approached her.  
  
"No, I'm here to help with _manuke_, uh, Malcolm." Sato cleared her throat. "I mean Lieutenant Reed. They had a heatwave in Brazil when I was there and I helped check on the elderly. I saw a number of cases from heat exhaustion to heat stroke. I know what to do."  
  
"Very well," agreed Phlox, but he wondered if the Lieutenant was in for another scorcher.  
  
-----------  
  
Malcolm was shaking his head. He felt horrible. The heat was very irritating and he knew that if he didn't do something soon, the Lokek virus would overcome him and he'd be turned into a grub-eating creature. Malcolm could hear Hoshi's voice asking him if he was all right, but all he could get out was, "No grubs. Not again."  
  
"_Baka_," muttered Hoshi as she pulled the shirt off to reveal his torso.  
  
Malcolm now felt himself being moved around and could hear his mother's voice. He mimicked her tone and said aloud, "Tumble dry on low heat. Better for the clothes."  
  
"_Usubaka_," responded Hoshi as she began putting cold compresses on his forehead and the back of his neck.  
  
Now Malcolm began to feel the wet cloth as it was swept along his chest. He was suddenly in the sauna at that spa in Mexico. He mumbled, "Too much steam. Turn down the heat."  
  
"_Bakabakashii_," was Hoshi's immediate retort.  
  
Malcolm registered Hoshi's voice, but didn't understand a word she was saying, but _baka_ seemed to be her favorite phrase. Was she speaking Vulcan? Of course, they were on the derelict Klingon ship with T'Pol and she must be communicating with her. It was hot then, too. He tried to sit up as he moaned, "Fire all torpedoes."  
  
"_Hakuchi_!" she said insistently as she pushed Malcolm back onto the biobed.  
  
Her voice, harsh though it was, made him feel relieved. They were off the Klingon ship and in decon. Oh, yes, it had been warm, but clean. He and Hoshi had leaned on each other as T'Pol got them an extension of time due to her, "Headache."  
  
"Yes, you are, _ahou_," agreed Hoshi.   
  
But Malcolm had given up trying to talk. The movement of the wet cloth felt as good as a caress, but then he frowned as the image of Phlox appeared in his mind. Ew, well, he supposed it was necessary. He had remained at his assignment despite the heat from the plasma on the hull. The hull! "Did it work?"   
  
"_Chijin_," murmured Hoshi as she moved the cloth over his scalp. "Yes, it worked. Once again you saved the day and wound up on a bed in sickbay."  
  
His eyes fluttered opened and Malcolm was actually relieved to see Hoshi's beautiful dark eyes above him instead of the Denobulan. Funny how her eyes seemed to be glittering, must be the heat. "Become a poet, have you? And what the hell is chechen?"  
  
"_Chijin_," corrected Hoshi. "And it means--"   
  
She looked at the man who would give his life for the safety of his crew and said, "_Chijin_ can translate as friend."  
  
"Oh," said Malcolm. "Well, wait. What does _baka_ mean?"  
  
"It means foolish Lieutenant who doesn't realize he scares the hell out of his friends on the bridge by putting his life at risk." Hoshi glared at her patient.  
  
"Oh." Malcolm was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry that my actions distressed you, Hoshi."  
  
"Don't apologize, Malcolm. You'd do the same thing again, and you know it," huffed the Ensign. "Now, just lie there and let me finish. I have to get back to the bridge in thirty minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry that--"  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
"Having problems, Ensign? Mister Reed can sometimes be uncooperative," said Phlox as he came back to check on his patient.   
  
Both humans looked at him and simultaneously assured, "Everything's fine."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, carry on, Ensign."  
  
Hoshi released a big sigh then she turned to Malcolm with a light smile. "How about a language lesson?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"You're right, you don't," said Hoshi as she found something to be cheerful about. "Now I'm going to teach you these words so that the next time you pull a stunt like this, you'll understand me perfectly."  
  
"You wouldn't buy it if I faked unconsciousness, would you?"  
  
"No. Now, let's begin. _Manuke_ was one of my grandfather's favorite words..."  
  
  
  
Author Notes: I hope this one at least made you smile.  
All words are variations of idiot, dimwit, fool...you get the picture. And chijin can translate into friend, apparently.  
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
